Difference
by SkyWriterGirl
Summary: Hermione wakes up on a normal day but the thing is...it's not the same place. There's an face staring at her in the morning that's not supposed to be. Different clothes in her drawers so...What's happened? A one shot short story.


"Hey. Wake up. It's morning babe." I heard a familiar voice say. I groaned in objection.

"Come on Hermione. Wake up babe." I opened my eyes and looked up. Staring into a face that didn't belong to my husband.

I screamed and jumped up.

I felt my nightgown. It was made of a beautiful crimson coloured silk. I couldn't remember ever wearing it before. Even seeing it.

I looked up to the man standing before me.

It was Harry. Harry Potter.

"Bloody hell Harry!" I shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked around looking confused.

"You! Where's Ron! Why aren't you with Ginny?" I stepped back, catching my foot on a loose nail. Blood gushed from my foot but I didn't pay attention.

"Honey are you ok? Why would I be with Ginny? Ron's at his house with Luna. Did you hit your head or something?" He stared at me with his untidy black hair falling over his eyes.

"I'm not your…WHAT LUNA!" I felt something in the pit of my stomach turn.

I was…jealous.

"No…this is all wrong. Harry your supposed to be with Ginny and I'm with Ron and Luna… Luna is a Scamander and… this makes no sense!" I was pacing around the room now, trailing blood along the white fluffy carpet which I didn't recognise either.

I suddenly came to the realisation of how skimpy the nightgown was. I looked down and realised it was a bit too… revealing.

"Harry…" I muttered, barely audible.

"Yes?" He said back.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I suddenly broke. I don't know why. Maybe of anger or jealousy I will never know. I'd never shouted at Harry in my whole life but this time I had to.

"Hermi…"

"OUT!"

He walked over to the door and went downstairs. Whilst I threw myself onto the bed, tears flowing out of my eyes. I saw that the bed sheets were patterned with flowers. I sat up, wiping my face and looking at the sheets.

"What the?" I personally have never been fond of flowers. They're certainly not my favourite thing in the world. The pillows had huge butterflies stitched into them with a lot of different colours.

I suddenly realised. This was a dream. Yes. A dream. No a nightmare. I would wake up soon. I don't have anything against Harry. I just…

I looked at the chest of drawers that stood at the other side of the room and walked over to it. I opened it up to find small petite knickers.

"What the?" There were only fluorescent pink bras with frilly outlines.

I looked into the other drawers and frowned. There were no practical outfits that a normal person would wear. I cussed under my breath.

I finally came to the conclusion that I would have to borrow Harry's clothes or die of humiliation in a tube top and really short shorts.

I picked up the least 'sexy' looking pair of knickers and found a black bra in the laundry basket in the corner. I looked in some other drawers until I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a book on it.

I walked down the stairs in the overly large clothes into a red living room.

"Are you ok now Hermione?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"What the… Why are you wearing my clothes?" He laughed at the sight of me.

Then he suddenly walked over to me and held me tight. His lips puckered in a comical fashion. Before I could object I felt a warm sensation run through me. Our lips met and I closed my eyes.

As he let go I felt guilt rush through me. Ron. The only thing that ran through my mind was his reaction. He would never forgive me.

"Are you alright?" Harry was wiping my eyes because tears had already started.

"No." I said, truthfully.

"I have to go… this isn't right." I started running to the front door but I tripped on the overly large jeans and fell. I felt my head burst open, blood rushing from it. Voices were drowned out and all I could see was a bright white light. 'That's it…I'm dead.' Was all that I could hear.

All of a sudden I woke up. I was in a room that was extremely familiar. I felt a familiar cloth on my skin. I saw the right face staring down at me. Ron. I looked at him smiling like a fool.

"Hermione are you al…" I stopped him mid-sentence, putting my lips to the right lips. It was all over. I was back were I belonged.

"Wow…" A goofy smile spread across his face when I let go.

"I love you Ronald." I said.

"I know that! Obviously! But are you ok? You fell over when you were getting out of bed. Do you need me to call St. Mungos or a muggle hospital?" Ron looked utterly confused but in a happy sort of way.

"No, no. I'm alright… as long as your still with me." I realised I needed him. He was mine forever and I wouldn't let him go. Ever.


End file.
